


Offering

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark, Demonic Possession, Kinktober, M/M, Necromancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Junmyeon tries to resurrect his dead husband. Something else comes back instead.





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1600 words of unhappy, dark and mean, y'all. It's irredeemable. Enjoy.
> 
> kinktober day 31: **supernatural possession** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

Jongdae succumbed to his fever a week ago, and four days later Junmyeon succumbed to his grief, sawing his grimoire out of the roof thatch. The ritual finished this morning. And just this minute Junmyeon realized it had gone horribly, terribly wrong.

Jongdae’s eyes are—were—flat and black and heavy, yes, but not lifeless like the ones that were inches from Junmyeon’s face. Jongdae’s hands are—were—strong, but not cold and crushing like those pressing Junmyeon’s wrists painfully against the wall. Jongdae liked to play rough in bed sometimes, but Junmyeon’s Jongdae had never smacked him across the face like this Jongdae did.

But despite his desperate certainty that this was dangerous and profane, Junmyeon was an ineffectual mess, torn between elation that the reanimation ritual had worked and horror at what he had brought into their home. 

‘Jongdae, Jongdae no! Please, it’s me,’ he sobbed, soft, coaxing reason abandoned the second the reanimated corpse had tossed him against the wall. ‘It’s me baby, stop, please,’ Junmyeon cried, wet eyes trying to look under the skin of the face in front of him, searching for something he recognized beyond its features.

This Jongdae only stared back, emotionless.

Not-Jongdae released Junmyeon’s wrists but his relief was short-lived because suddenly the inhuman grip was around his throat, the other hand stripping Junmyeon’s homespun tunic from him like bark from a tree. Junmyeon didn’t have time to absorb this apparent act of will over pure emotional reaction before he was screaming and naked in the warm, dry air of their cottage. 

But something about the corpse’s intention jolted Junmyeon out of his inaction, and he gurgled as he kicked out and clawed at the hand on his neck. It didn’t seem to have any effect, in fact Jongdae (not Jongdae, he reminded himself), didn’t even blink as he shoved Junmyeon over their bed, knocking him out when his temple hit the wooden post.

******

As Junmyeon came to on his side, he slowly became aware of two things: pain rolling through his entire body and that he wasn’t alone. Either of those would be alarming on their own but together they frightened Junmyeon into staying still and quiet as he woke. It was dark and too warm in the room, and Junmyeon’s stomach lurched at a musky, sour smell. 

Junmyeon saw his thighs were mottled with bruises, skin turning shades of purple and pink, and felt stiff, flaky come dried in places that meant it wasn’t his. There were teeth marks on his forearms, but the angle was all wrong for his mouth.

Junmyeon couldn’t see the demon (because he’d decided that’s what he was dealing with. And even if it wasn’t he couldn’t keep calling it Jongdae. The thought alone made his throat constrict), but he could hear it moving just out of sight near the foot of the bed. Junmyeon considered trying to go back to sleep but knew that would only delay the inevitable, whatever that turned out to be. But before he could make a decision the demon was right in front of him, looking down, heavy and appraising. What Junmyeon saw in the dark was not quite a devil, but less his Jongdae than before—its eyes were glowing dimly, its claws were sharp and teeth pointy.

‘What—?’ he started, but a strong hand pushed Junmyeon face first into the bedding. He fought to turn his head to breathe, but jerked when he felt the body climb on top him and pull his wrists together, pinning them in the small of his back. Junmyeon smelled sweat and felt hot skin against his, but no heartbeat pounding under it. He screamed and thrashed against the heavy bodyweight, but too-sharp teeth gripped the back of his neck just shy of piercing the skin, and he felt rather than heard a snarl. 

‘Stay.’ It was faint, more a grunt than anything, but it was a word. Junmyeon froze, stunned by this new development. He stayed.

Then the mouth let go and Junmyeon chanced a whisper. ‘Jongdae.’

‘No. Mine,’ was the answering growl, loud and final.

Junmyeon’s breath hitched and he nodded, automatically trying to pacify this unholy thing he’d created.

Hot, wet breath trailed down Junmyeon’s back and across the curve of his bare ass, raising goosebumps that were equal parts fear and anticipation. But the breath kept going, sliding down farther until there was a tongue slicking his hole, sloppily wetting it. Junmyeon gasped and squirmed but the moist, firm pressure was relentless against his rim and he couldn’t move, not even to spread his legs wider.

Apparently satisfied with its few moments of work, the demon shifted again and began to rut along the cleft of Junmyeon’s ass, hard cock dragging against his sore asshole. Junmyeon felt himself go limp even as he squeezed his eyes shut, forcing tears into the pillow.

‘Take you,’ the demon muttered through his fangs. ‘Mine. Take.’

‘No,’ Junmyeon choked out pleadingly. ‘I can’t, stop, please.’ 

Not-Jongdae only licked at Junmyeon’s jugular. ‘Shhh.’

Junmyeon yelped as the demon shoved his hot dick inside him all in one cruel push, forcing the air from his lungs. The demon’s cock was thick, thicker than Jongdae’s had been, and Junmyeon’s eyes watered at the painful, dry stretch. He couldn’t breathe properly, inhaling his own tears and exhaling into the pillow. 

Teeth closed around his neck again, just enough that Junmyeon was afraid to scream when the demon started fucking him, dragging his dick in and out, in and out, making space for itself in Junmyeon’s body. The pace wasn’t fast but it quickly turned punching and deep, like this thing was trying to pound through him, uncaring of his pleasure or pain. Junmyeon found his breath again and managed a gasping inhale, then felt his body give in, rim loosening around the wide cock forcing him open over and over, lighting his nerves on fire. 

The demon adjusted to press a heavy hand between Junmyeon’s shoulder blades, and pushed his other into Junmyeon’s mouth, making Junmyeon suck its fingers to keep the claws from slicing him open. The demon used its grip on Junmyeon’s wrists to tug him back onto its cock, making him take it, balls slapping Junmyeon’s ass in a merciless rhythm as he was used. He had no choice but to lie there and become a human cocksleeve for this _thing_ as long as it wanted.

Some time later, the demon shoved his dick in as far as it would go and stilled with a roar, and Junmyeon tensed at the feeling of the cock kicking inside him, flooding him with come. Junmyeon’s own dick was leaking, but there was nothing like an orgasm there, so he closed his eyes and focused on the fingers in his mouth, wondering if he would work up the courage to bite them, and if that would make this better or worse.

After coming for what felt like minutes, the demon sat back on its heels and retrieved its hand, spreading Junmyeon’s ass apart with its thumbs. A wet, clawed finger gathered some of the come spread around Junmyeon’s swollen red rim and pushed it back inside. ‘More.’ The demon’s voice was thick, blurring into another growl. Then there was blunt pressure on his hole and the demon re-entered Junmyeon, its cock still unnaturally hard, filling him up way too much and way too soon. His hands now free, Junmyeon clung to the pillow and begged.

‘Please—please. Please.’ 

The demon lifted Junmyeon’s hips, pulling his limp body partially onto its knees while it fucked him full again. At some point, the pressure and the new angle and the sheer fucking exhaustion gathered like a storm and Junmyeon screamed silently as he came. But the demon didn’t even notice, rutting into him like a machine, slow and hard and inevitable. Junmyeon couldn't tell pain from pleasure now, it was all sensation and none of it was his.

After his orgasm, Junmyeon found his voice again, grunting and moaning and trying to give shape to the ache crawling through his entire being. His shoulders burned and his throat hurt and he was all sweaty and sticky with come.

‘Are you going to kill me?’ Junmyeon choked out and the demon leaned down to lick the tears from his face.

‘No.’

Then it was silent for a while, continuing to fuck Junmyeon until he couldn’t cry anymore, body and mind going numb, numb even to the sensation of being rocked. But Junmyeon heard it say, distantly, ‘Chen. Chen.’ as it came in him a second time. Junmyeon felt the demon pull out of him, dick followed by a hot gush of come. Then he passed out.

******

Some time later, Junmyeon woke to being jostled, covered in come and feeling like he’d been dragged behind a horse. The mess on the bed was familiar, and so was the dull, suffusing pain. His cock hurt and his ass hurt. Everything hurt. He tried to roll onto his stomach to get more comfortable, but every movement pulled at the bruises like a thousand reminders tugging on his skin. 

Chen was on top of him again, face to face this time, feeding its cock into Junmyeon’s used, leaking hole.

Junmyeon lifted a hand. Chen pinned it back down.

‘Bitch,’ the demon slurred. Junmyeon’s breath hitched. ‘My bitch.’ Junmyeon whimpered and Chen’s cock slipped in that final half-inch, stuffing him full.

Junmyeon gave Chen a desperate, pleading look as it started to fuck him, slow and deep. Junmyeon didn’t know how long he had been asleep—the only measure of time he had any more was the rhythm of the relentless pounding of the inhuman cock in his ass. 

Eventually Chen came in him again, and Junmyeon made a small noise, something like a whine, at the wet sensation filling him deep in his guts.

‘Good,’ New Jongdae breathed, low and rumbling.

Chen fucks him, and hurts him, and makes him come, and all those things are Chen’s alone.

**Author's Note:**

> if red velvet can have a halloween themed comeback today then so can I dammit.
> 
> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
